


Here's Vin!

by Ninjababe



Series: Triple Threat [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe





	Here's Vin!

"We need to get started on this *thing*, not going clubbing!" Chris complained as he was led towards the door of a seedy club.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he passed a few twenty dollar bills to the bouncer at the door. As he continued to lead the way into the club, he replied. "In the years we've worked together, Mr. Larabee, have you ever known me to put off work for a bit of entertainment? We're here because I need an item an acquaintance created for me. Said acquaintance is here. Unless you want to be apprehended during our *thing*, you'll need to be patient."

Any response from Chris was delayed as he dodged a flying body.

Ezra pinched his nose and sighed before going to the bar area. Righting a fallen bar stool, he sat down and faced the bar brawl in progress.

“Well,” Chris asked impatiently, “Where’s this friend of yours?”

Waving his hand towards the bar brawl, Ezra replied. “The gentleman in the middle winning the seven to one fisticuffs.”

A few moments later, the fight was over and a long haired man was the only one standing. Calmly straightening his shirt, he sauntered over to the bar as the DJ started up the music again.

Seeing Ezra, he detoured on his path. As he came near, he smirked. “Long time, no see.”

“Must you get into one of those every time I see you?” Ezra asked with a shake of his head.

“It’s not every time. Just... most times,” the man replied before jerking his thumb at Chris. “Who’s he?”

“Chris Larabee, meet Vincent,” Ezra replied, making introductions.

“Last name?” Chris asked suspiciously.

“Vince is fine,” Vince replied before adding. “And, I don’t know you well enough for you to know my last name, Agent Larabee.”

Chris sucked in a deep breath before replying, “That’s former agent. And, how did you know?”

“I keep an eye on him,” Vince said with a nod towards Ezra.

Ezra rolled his eyes. “How many times must I reiterate, I do not need a bodyguard or nanny.”

“If you say so,” Vince replied as he stole Ezra’s drink.

Chris glared at the antics of the two men. “Can we get on with this. We do have a schedule to keep.”

Vince nodded as he pulled out a small package. “Just insert the card into the reader, don’t get the lines tangled, and your a go. It’ll take about ten seconds for the override to kick in.”

“Impressive,” Ezra replied as he placed the package in his inner coat pocket. “You told me the best time you could do was fifteen to twenty seconds.”

Vince grinned. “A friend overseas told me a work around.”

Ezra raised his eyebrows. “Europe or Asia?”

“Africa, actually,” Vince replied. “I’m off. Have fun.”

“Wait!” Chris exclaimed. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked as he received another drink from the bartender.

“Don’t you have to pay him?”

Vince shrugged of his shoulders. “He knows my account number. Have to go. People to destroy, places to blow up.” With a grin, he wandered out of the club.

“So, shall we?” Ezra stated as he set his empty glass onto the counter.

Chris looked skeptical as the two left the club.“The people you know. You sure you aren’t too tipsy for this?”

Waving a hand in the air, Ezra replied. “I once walked into the Louvre at two in the morning after two bottles of very nice champagne. I borrowed a very nice miniature by Jean Clouet, and no alarm went off.”

“And the painting you ‘borrowed’?” Chris asked with a scowl.

“The young lady I had borrowed it for wasn’t such a lady,” Ezra said with a sigh as he got back into the black van Chris was opening the driver’s side door of. “So, it was mysteriously returned via post a few days later.”

Chris shook his head as he started the van and pulled into traffic.


End file.
